


Art for Blind Man's Bluff

by Shuufleur



Series: Big Bang Art [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Art:Blind Man's Bluffby whitchry9 for the WIP Big Bang 2017.Summary: When John and Sherlock receive an email that propels them across the ocean to New York City for a case, John hopes he can at least see one superhero while he's there. But instead the case gets them involved with a little law firm with a lot to hide.Matt and Foggy are thankful for the help, really, but would like to get back to not having to hide secrets from the world's most observant man.





	Art for Blind Man's Bluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Man's Bluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744391) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Go read Whitchry's fanfic, it's awesome.

**Poster**

**Divider**

 

**Cards**


End file.
